Invisible touch
by M00nlight Shadow
Summary: Itachi was on the brink of death. Then Sakura saved his life, unaware of whom he truly was. She aided a dangerous criminal, and now she will have to pay the price for it. ItaSaku. spoilers: up to Ch.394


**Author: **M00nlight Shadow

**Characters/Pairing: **ItaSaku  
**Genre:** Romance/Angst  
**Rating: **T  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. Deal with it!  
**Beta reader:** TerraCottaKitten

**Summary:** Itachi was on the brink of death. Then Sakura saved his life, unaware of whom he truly was. She aided a dangerous criminal, and now she will have to pay the price for it.

* * *

_**Invisible touch**_

* * *

The back of her head was still hurting like hell, and her sore limbs weren't helping much to brighten her mood. The pink-haired Kunoichi looked around, trying to get a glimpse of her surroundings. The room was dark and cold. She felt the springs in the mattress she was laying on squeak as she turned her head to look across the room at a small fireplace and frowned in confusion. The room was not too big nor too small, but the glowing fire in the hearth was defiantly too small and too weak to provide warmth and to light up the whole room. The walls were close to being black befcause of the soot. She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. then she looked towards the window. It was small, and by the look of it she noticed that it was sealed off just like the door. The young woman could also see that it was nighttime through the fading light shining through the window.

There was no clock in the room so she had no idea what time it was, or even how long she had been unconscious. Sakura guessed she'd been here for nearly two hours… since she woke up, and it was starting to annoy her that she didn't had any clue where she might be, but also… it scared her. She tried to punch the door open and, to her surprise, she could hear a nasty crack, but it was not the door… it was her hand. She whimpered and clutched her hand. The pink-haired woman really didn't expect that at all.

Because of her aching head she couldn't think straight, so she just presumed that she could knock down the door with one easy punch. But now… she could feel it and she also noticed it: The young Kunoichi was walking like a young child that was trying to learn how to walk. Her legs stumbled a lot and she threatens to fall. They felt like they had never been used before. What was even worse was that she felt she had almost no Chakra left.

That could only mean one thing: _Kisame_.

_That bastard. _

Even with a small supply of Chakra she tried other things. She wasn't even close to being able to walk on the wall, let alone the ceiling. She tried to burn the door down, but when that didn't work, she tried to burn the glass of the window with a small Fire Jutsu that she learned from Kakashi, but the result was just a waste of time. The fireplace opening was far too narrow to crawl up. All in all there wasn't much she could do without her precious Chakra.

There wasn't anything in the dark room that she could use as weapon or equipment, either. There was only a wooden table, with some food on it, with two fitting wooden chairs, and of course, the rather large bed. The food, that she presumed was laid down there for her, went untouched. The young woman had to admit that she was a bit hungry, especially now she was out of Chakra, but it could have been poisoned.

But then again… Those guys could have already killed her because there was no doubt that there were plenty of chances for that. Now the tired but also frustrated Kunoichi was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face buried in her small heads, debating with herself whether or not she should eat the food or not. After the next fifteen minutes she gave up to her tiredness and let out a small growl.

She stood up and walked straight to the table, then picked up a juicy peach. Her tongue was screaming in delight after her first bite. It didn't take long until she was busy with her fifth one. Once she was done with her quick dinner she noticed two things: One, there was no poison, and two, she was feeling better. But as strange as it seemed, she still felt weak.

She figured that, after she ate something, she would recover some Chakra, but no such thing was happening. The frown deepened on her pale face as she realized that the room had the strangest effect on her. The pink-haired woman felt the effect by the time she actually woke up. A weird sort of Chakra was flowing around the room like an invisible smoke that had no scent.

_What's wrong with this room?_

She didn't really know what it meant, but now she started to wonder that maybe this was the case of her drowsy feeling. A heavy sigh escaped her thin lips while she brushed few stray hairs behind her ear. She lost the hair band that gathered her long pink hair, which had grown dramatically in recent years, and almost reached her waist.

Her blond friend, Ino, often asked her when she would finally cut her hair. And her other blond friend, Naruto, recommend that it would be better to have it like she had it now. This time she listened to Naruto, since Sakura knew that Ino only said it because she had always been a bit of jealous of her. Years had passed, and Haruno Sakura had turned into a beautiful Kunoichi.

The eighteen-year-old woman had many rivals… but she often didn't know why she did. And if it was because of boys… then they could totally fuck off. Sakura hadn't only changed on the outside, but had also changed on the inside. She wasn't the 'chase-the-pretty-boys-girl' anymore. Every time she thought back to that time she could almost laugh at her stupidity.

But… She still cared deeply for Sasuke. Year after year they still hadn't reached their goal: bringing back Sasuke. It was heartbreaking, especially for Naruto. And after every two months it was even more difficult to track Uchiha Sasuke. It has been five months since Sakura had last seen him. Even back then she only saw a fleeting glimpse of him.

Team Seven had received information about Sasuke a few months ago. They had been told that he had disappeared with his brother, Uchiha Itachi. Some said Sasuke had died, and yet others said the Uchiha brothers were both dead. But Team Seven refused to believe any of it. They knew that Sasuke was alive. But… Sasuke had disappeared completely and they had no clues or evidence where he might be or where he might be heading.

When she heard that Sasuke had been spotted, she and Naruto immediately asked the Hokage for permission to go and get Sasuke back. Tsunade, the slug tamer, and the Hokage were actually growing tired of these repeated 'rescue missions,' but every time she saw the determination in their eyes, she gave up with a defeated sigh.

Sasuke didn't do anything threatening to his former village. Not yet at least. If he did, then Tsunade wouldn't give it another thought and would send out ANBU to get him: dead or alive, even if it would be heartbreaking for Sakura and Naruto. But lucky for them, it hadn't gone so far.

But it was pretty clear to the Hokage that Uchiha Sasuke didn't want to go back to Kohona anytime soon. Not after he had killed his brother, who was also missing at the very moment.

Most of the Akatsuki were spotted once in a while, but Uchiha Itachi had completely disappeared. And even if the younger Uchiha would achieve his goal… Tsunade really doubted that he would return to the village. She had told this to Sakura many times, but Sakura was too stubborn to listen to her.

Sakura didn't give up her hopes in Sasuke. She knew that there was still good in him and that there were sometimes dark clouds that could hide the good side of him._ "But after the dark clouds have passed… you can see the sun,"_ she would say to her teacher with a bright smile on her face that was so full of hope.

Much to her reluctance, Tsunade gave them permission to scout out the area were Sasuke had been spotted. Team Seven was travelling for at least four days, and on the fourth day, in the evening, they had talked things through and decided that they would split up the next morning to scout the area, since they were near enemy borders. They had all nodded in response, and set off in their task.

That night Sakura wasn't able to sleep. She hadn't known why at the time. Was it excitement? Happiness? Or…fear? Fear to lose Sasuke again…? Fear that Sasuke had changed so much? Fear that Sasuke would hate them?

The morning came quick and Sakura teamed up with Sai after a quick breakfast. Hours had gone by. They communicated thought a wireless radio, but there wasn't anything special to report. That was when Sai felt something, and then said he would go check it out. He had nodded towards his pink-haired team-mate as a sign that she should continue her scouting.

Sakura sighed and told him that, if he should notice anything strange, he must report it immediately, even if it was a very small thing. It would be bad if anything went wrong now. Sai understood and disappeared.

After a hour or so, Sakura noticed a figure in the distance. The figure was sitting against thick old tree. The more she steps she took that brought her closer to the person, the more details she could detect. Sakura saw that the figure was leaning with his back against the tree and that his head was hanging forward so that his chin touched his chest. The person, who was a man, had long dark hair and wore dark clothes that were all torn up.

She spotted several cuts, a few which were pretty deep. She couldn't see his face, since it was covered with his long hair. She was now almost a few meters away from the stranger. The young Kunoichi abruptly stopped her tracks and blinked a few times while looking at the motionless form in front of her. She didn't know why, but the man, strangely enough, made her think of Sasuke.

Panic began to rise inside of her. Sakura saw that blood from the man was making its way through the fresh, green grass, and she shivered. Her quivering lips began to move.

"S-…Sasuke?" she whispered.

No answer.

Sakura's breathing stopped for a moment… _Is he dea_-

Then a finger twitched. Sakura's eyes widened instantly.

_He's alive. _

Sakura wasn't thinking clearly at the time. She rushed over to his side and kneeled down. Her ponytail was in the way and she threw it quickly behind her. The man's hair moving because there was a slight breeze and Sakura saw that the dark haired man was breathing erratically. Before she could pull a few hair locks away from his face she heard a low rumble that came from the man's throat.

Her eyes went to his upper arm and saw a fresh deep wound that was still bleeding profusely. Sakura immediately changed to the well-known apprentice of the Hokage hands went quickly to the deep wound. She took one deep breath and then began to heal him. A warm, green glow from the Chakra came from her hands and lit up their surroundings, since it was still early, and the sun wasn't up yet.

She heard the man give a sharp intake of breath as he began to move his arm. Sakura immediately grabbed his arm, and then said, "No," in a soft but stern voice. "Let me heal you. Just relax. It will be all over soon." The dark haired man must have heard her because he stopped his movement. The pink-haired Kunoichi sighed in relief.

Then she noticed that there was a large amount of blood coming from his chest, as it rose slowly up and down. His shirt was soaked in his own blood. The pink-haired medic wasn't finished with the deep wound on his arm, but the wound on his chest looked serious and critical. She decided that she would leave his wounded arm as it was, and then moved her small hands too his chest and forced her warm Chakra into the young man.

There was still one thing she had to know… She bit he under lip nervously. Then Sakura lowered her head and spoke in a whisper.

"S-Sasuke? Is that you?" She asked slowly.

There was no answer, except a sharp intake of breath again, that made the young woman shiver.

However Sakura didn't give up and tried again. This time her voice was filled with determination, "Sasuke? Can you hear me?"

What happened then happened too quickly. All she remembered was that she could detect three kinds of Chakra, and one of them was enormous. In the corner of her eye she saw that Sai had landed on the ground a few miles from her and was holding something in his hand. She could see it from where she was sitting that the object was some sort of cloak that had red symbols on it. Symbols that looked like clou-

"_Sakura_ look out!" She heard Sai's warning, but it was too late.

She could see flashes of blue, white, red, and black that were very familiar. In just the two seconds that it took for the flashes of light to fade her brain already knew what it meant: _Akatsuki. Kisame_…

A nasty crack was heard, and she could have sworn that is was the back of her head that had emitted the sound. Everything turned black in an instant. All that she could remember was that somebody had called her name a few times. It were all different voices that were calling out. They sounded worried and angry but she didn't remembered who they were.

The next thing she knew was that she woke up here. Sakura really thought that she was a goner, but apparently not. Or this was hell…? It defiantly wasn't heaven. A frustrated growl left her lips while she walked in circles around the small room. If she stayed here any longer there was a high change that she would go insane! Her hands turned into shaking fists.

Normally Sakura was a patient person, but this was taking too long! She guessed its been like two hours, and there was still no sign of life. How long had she been unconscious anyway? She really hoped it hadn't been days. She knew that someone had brought her some food…

She tried to calm down and started to think. Was everything all right with Sai? Naruto? Kakashi? Did they found Sa-

Sakura let out a small sigh. _Sasuke._

What if they already found him? What would have happened?

Then, in an instant, her mind went back to the badly wounded young man that she had tried to heal. _Was that really Sasuke?_ But why… was Akatsuki around? Did Sasuke find his brother? Was the information about Sasuke fake? Had Team Seven also been captured? Were they also badly wounded?  
There were so many questions that she didn't know the answer to, and it was driving her insane.

The pink-haired Kunoichi gave in to her anger. She gave a hard kick to the wooden chair, and it flew a few meters away from her before it slammed into the ground with a hard thud. With anger written all over her face, she walked to the door. She knocked loudly on the thick metal door. The loud sound reminded Sakura of her headache and she mentally winced. She let her head lean on the cold metal structure and took a deep breath. Somehow the cold calmed her.

"Is anyone there?" she whispered. Sakura knew that no one could hear her if she spoke so softly, but it's not that they would have listened to her anyway. But strangely enough she heard footsteps. Sakura's eyes went wide. She automatically backed away from the door, her legs moving on their own accord, as she stared intently at the door.

The footsteps were getting louder, and just when the person had almost passed the door, the sound stopped. Sakura's breath hitched. She could hear some paper that was being torn up. Sakura presumed that it was the seal that was keeping the door closed.

The next thing she heard were the locks on the door that were being unlocked. The Kunoichi prepared herself, but she knew that she would be too weak to fight… Especially when it came to Kisame. There was no chance of winning. She had no weapon and no Chakra.

The door opened slowly, with a lot of grating and groaning, which made Sakura flinch for a second.

She expected a large figure with a huge sword, but there was no such thing. There, in the doorway, was a much smaller figure, but the person was still taller than Sakura. The light of the small fire didn't reach the door, so the pink-haired woman couldn't see who it was. It was obvious that the person had an Akatsuki cloak on, which was hanging loosely on his shoulders. The red clouds seemed to glow compared to the black material. Her eyes went slowly from the cloak towards the person's face.

Time seemed to stop and Sakura gasped in surprise. Red eyes. Even though she still couldn't see his face, the glowing ruby eyes told it all. The man just stood in front of her, watching her with those mesmerizing eyes. When the man took one step further into the room, Sakura saw a flash of light that crossed over the metal headband. The Kunoichi's wide eyes were locked onto the slight figure in front of her, and she couldn't tear her gaze away from his headband.

The Kohona symbol had a deep scratch through it.

_Uchiha Itachi_.

Her feet moved by themselves again as she, unconsciously, took two steps backwards, while the prodigy took two steps towards her. Sakura could have sworn that even the Uchiha could hear her heart beating so loud, and far too fast. It has been years since she has last seen him, and she had wanted to keep it that way.

Itachi took another step towards her and, this time, Sakura stood still. She could see him clearly now, even when the light didn't reach him fully. He wore a simple sleeveless black shirt, a pair of black pants, and his hair was hanging loosely around his shoulders.

Itachi looked horrible. It looked as if he hadn't slept for at least a week. The dark bags under his eyes were the proof of that. His naked arms were full of scratches and deep cuts. Sakura could also detect a few cuts on his neck. The medic didn't know if there were any serious wounds under the clothing, but she saw that there was a piece of bandage sticking out from above the low collar of his shirt.

Somehow she felt the medic inside of her wanting to jump out and help him. But, of course, that was stupid. She kept her eyes on his well-toned body, since she didn't dare to look him straight in the eyes. Then something caught her eye. Itachi's upper arm was bandaged. The bloodspot on the bandages was in the from of a long cut. The wound had to be very deep, and to her horror… It was fairly familiar. Sakura kept staring at the wound in shock, with her open mouth gaping.

_Was that the wound I…?_ The pretty, pink-haired medic mentally shook her head. That just was _not_ possible!

But now she looked closely… those clothes were also very familiar. The dark long hair, the same height, the same wounds. _Oh god no._ Her stomach turned over. She was defiantly going to be sick, because…

She aided an enemy, and not _just_ an enemy. It was Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke's goal. S-rank. Missing-Nin. Akatsuki. Dangerous.

And he was standing right in front of her, looking at her with those red eyes. Even though she still couldn't see very clearly, she knew he was watching her, cause she felt his eyes burning into her pale skin. Sakura tried her best to not to shake.

A minute went by and they stood there like statues. And finally after a few second Itachi moved, not towards her, but towards the broken chair. The back of the chair was shattered. Itachi picked up the chair, Sakura gulped. But nothing special happened after he picked it up. The Uchiha just walked to the table to lay the wooden back of the chair on it. Next he took the part of the chair that was still whole and took a seat, letting his cloak slide from his shoulders like a pure silken waterfall. He leaned back and grabbed a grapefruit with nonchalance, then took a bite. His teeth tearing into the soft flesh, while he looked at the young woman before him.

Sakura tried to control her breathing. She glanced at the door, and to her surprise, it was already closed. A frown appeared on her face. She hadn't even heard the door close. Was it locked again? Or was it open? Could she run for it?

Itachi must have noticed, because he finally broke the silence.

He spoke in a soft, but stern voice, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Sakura flinched at hearing his smooth voice, but the prodigy continued, "Unless… you have a death wish," he told her simply.

The pink-haired Kunoichi tried not to pay attention to his threat, for she was getting tired of this. She wanted to go back. What if her chance to find Sasuke had already been lost? By the thought of that anger grew inside of her.

"Why am I here?" Sakura demanded.

Itachi's face remained blank, and ignored her question, "You are really a foolish girl, _Haruno-san._"

The young woman blinked before she answered. "E-excuse me?" Sakura stuttered.

There was an awkward silence that followed the question, which Sakura didn't like it at all. Her head flew up, and she focused her eyes on his face instead of his body, and she was about to say something… But totally forgot it when she looked him in the eyes. The once red eyes were dark onyx. _Beautiful_. Sakura could only stare at them. They were so similar to Sasuke's.

But again Itachi startled her out of her daydreams, "You should have left me there to die."

Sakura said nothing but looked shocked. _What is he…?_ Her green eyes widened slightly, but she quickly narrowed them, as she clenched her hands into fists.

"Indeed, I should have! You're nothing more then a pathetic murderer who hides in the shadows! You killed your whole clan! They were your family for God's Sake! What kind of monster are you!? I would personally kiss the person who did that to you!" Sakura shouted at him with all her might.

Itachi, on the other hand, sat still in the chair with his usual blank face. It was almost as if he'd heard these things all the time.

"You just wait! Sasuke will come for you, and he will kill you!" she spat with much disgust, "then his dream will finally come true and then he can come home to us where he belongs!" Sakura fought to hold her tears back. She really didn't need tears right now. Not while she stood before this monster. It was just that she had been waiting and working for such a long time to get her teammate, and friend back. They were close, and she knew that, but Itachi and his partner might have ruined it all for them!

Itachi closed his eyes and took another bite from his grapefruit before he laid it back on the table.

"Then you have shattered his dream."

The young woman was confused. "W-what?" She asked in a whisper. _What is he talking about?_

This time Itachi stood up, and Sakura stood still when she realized that he was walking towards her. She quickly took a few steps back, but that didn't stop Itachi from coming closer to her. The Uchiha stopped when he was an arms reach from her. The pink-haired Kunoichi has never been so close to him, and panic began to rise inside her chest. _Was this the end?_

Sakura looked up. Their eyes met.

Sakura didn't even notice when he moved his lips to speak. Her eyes were only focused on his beautiful dark eyes. "Sasuke," Itachi said eventually.

It was quiet for a moment before Sakura was able to move her quivering lips, "S-…Sasuke? Wha-"

"He was the one who did this to me."

Time seemed to stop again; even her heart seemed to stop for a moment. Itachi saw her eyes widen and heard that she was having difficulty breathing.

Sakura felt her knees shaking, as she mumbled, "I-I…I didn't," she started to shiver. "I didn't know…I really…di-"

Before Sakura could finish her sentence Itachi interrupted her, "Sasuke saw you." Sakura gasped, but Itachi wasn't finished, "He saw you heal me."

He didn't blink once while he spoke, like he wanted to know what kind of reaction Sakura would have to the news.

"He saw you when you gave me my life back."

Sakura remained quiet. Her light eyes still fixed on his dark ones. But she wasn't really looking at them; she was in her own thoughts right now.

Itachi took another step towards the little female while he spoke, "You shattered his dream, _Sakura_." He repeated softly.

This time he could see tears flowing down her soft cheeks, and she made no movement to hide it. She sobbed for a few seconds before she turned serious again. Her eyes hardened, then narrowed at him. The tears glistened in her green eyes, making them shine.

"I have _not_! H-he'll still have h-his chance o-once he wi-"

He spoke softly, "The chances are small…"

"Besides…" He looked at her once more before he turned around and walked towards his seat again, "Shouldn't you be more worried about yourself?" He asked in a calm voice. Then Itachi sat down again.

"Why?" Sakura asked hesitantly. The Uchiha raised a thin eyebrow, like the answer to her question should have been obvious. His hand reached for his half-eaten grapefruit, and picked it up, then took a small bite.

The confused Kunoichi just stood there trying to understand what he meant. Then it hit her, and Itachi noticed that her expression had changed into a scared and shocked one.

Sasuke had changed dramatically these years. Not only physically but also mentally. And his ex-teammate knew that he was changing, she had also experienced it once. The younger Uchiha had killed the legendary snake Sannin, and also a dangerous Akatsuki member: Deidara. This was also a sign he had become stronger. Even Itachi had to admit Sasuke had grown in skill and strength. Many years had passed and Sasuke still hadn't had his chance to kill his brother, and it was clearly starting to frustrate him. Sakura could remember Sasuke's words a year ago.

_"He has lived… too long." _

But he couldn't find Itachi. Like Team Seven couldn't find Sasuke. And it was, indeed frustrating, but Sakura and Naruto were led by hope, while Sasuke was leaded by hate. There was a huge difference between them. It was the hate that changed Sasuke. Hate that made him powerful. Hate that brought him to Itachi.

And now… he had his chance, but… his former teammate, Sakura, had blown it.

Sasuke would kill anyone who tried to stop him. And now Sakura remembered. Right before she was knocked out she had heard different people screaming her name: one voice that was full of worry, and one that seemed saturated with anger, but both of those voices were very familiar. One was defiantly from Sai, and much to her horror she now knew whom the other voice had belonged to.

_Sasuke_. And to make it even worse, the one whom had screamed her name in anger was his.

Sakura felt she had betrayed the most precious person in her life/that she had ever known. Her legs were trembling so badly that she couldn't take it anymore, and she landed on her knees. Immediately her knees began to sting and burn from hitting the hard floor, but the young woman ignored it.

She also couldn't bring herself to care that the great Uchiha prodigy was looking at her while she wept. Her long hair bangs covered her eyes, but the Uchiha could still see the tears coming down her cheeks.

Three minutes went by and the Uchiha had finished his fruit. Itachi turned his attention to the pink-haired female who was still sitting on the hard cold floor. His eyes had a glint of curiosity in them when he spoke.

"Do you love him?"

_Silence._ Even Sakura had stopped sobbing.

It took a moment before she answered.

"Yes," came her soft response.

Itachi closed his eyes, "Foolish girl." There was no response from the little Kunoichi before him. "He-"

This time Sakura interrupted him. "Doesn't love me. I know." And he never will. _Especially_ after Sasuke knew that _she_ was the one who brought his brother back.

Suddenly Sakura started to laugh, hollow, but soft. Itachi blinked a few times. "Funny isn't it. I care deeply for Sasuke but he doesn't return it. I bet it was just like you and your parents. They loved you but you didn't return it. Ha." Sakura raised her head up so she could see his handsome face in the dimmed light. She was angry.

"I guess you were too busy trying to figure out how and when you were going to rip their throats open so that their blood would cover the floor of your home!!"

Itachi's eyes narrowed instantly as they changed into Sharigan. Before Sakura knew it, she had been brutally grabbed by her collar and pulled up from the floor. She gasped when she saw the fire in his eyes. She had never seen him when he was this furious, and it was scaring the hell out of her. Her and her big mouth.

Her breathing increased and her heart speeded up. She panted in fear and tried to hide it. But it didn't work very well.

"Don't talk when you know _nothing_ little girl," he hissed, "Love is a foolish thing in this world, especially when you are a Shinobi. _Sakura._"

Sakura flinched when he spoke her name like that, but she knew what he meant. Love had its good sides, but also… its bad sides. When you love something or someone so much and if you were to lose it… you might go mad, maybe even insane. _Heartbroken_.

Love hurts, and that's a simple fact.

_Hurts like hell_, Sakura thought.

But it certainly had its good sides, and she repeated that in her thoughts. But Itachi… couldn't see how love could ever be a positive feeling, and she guessed the older Uchiha never would.

"How could you know _Itachi!_?" She hissed back, and Itachi tightened his grip. He didn't like her attitude at all, "You have never loved. You've never felt compassion. So what do you think we're suppose to do, huh!? Turn into meaningless killing machines like you, that only can prove themselves by _slaughtering_ their families so that they can join you and your pitiful organization!?"

Itachi had enough and she could see in his burning eyes. Everything happened in a flash. Sakura was pulled up so that her toes almost touched the floor, into the wall, while the prodigy was still holding her. A small cry of pain escaped her lips as pain blossomed in her head and back. She slowly raised her hands and placed them on his, which were much larger, to pull them away. But she didn't succeeded.

She groaned in pain. The pink-haired Kunoichi knew she would be done for, and she knew that she was too weak and too tired to fight. She felt her head spin, but her anger rose again. She narrowed her eyes and the Uchiha did the same.

She hated him. For he was the one who had caused Sasuke to turn out to be this way. She hated him for the way he lived his pitiful life. Then…

She spat on his face.

"My patience is running out with you." Sakura felt his breath on her face. She knew that his face near hers. She tightened her eyes shut. If the little female had them open she would have seen the tiny smirk on the handsome face of the older Uchiha.

Itachi's free hand went to his face so that he could remove the salvia from his cheek. His hand went slowly down his cheek, and since there bodies were only inches from each other, his hand brushed, unaware, against a the side of Sakura's breast. The little female immediately jumped in surprise away from the wall, only to feel…

Her lips were touching something soft and warm. It took a few second before she realized what it was. _Lips_. Her eyes flew open only to see a pair of onyx eyes staring at her. He looked at her with half lidded eyes, while Sakura looked at him with eyes wide open. After a while she felt some movement coming from his lips.

_No way… he did not just smirk._

And, in an instant, Itachi lets go of the pink-haired girl and took a few steps back. A sound of surprise left her throat when she landed on the hard floor. Sakura looked up at the man with a flushed face, while Itachi's expression remained as blank as ever. The petite woman didn't know why, but she was getting angry again when she saw that the older Uchiha didn't react at all.

She slowly raised herself up to her feet, much to the protest of her aching body, and saw that Itachi had already turned around sit on the chair again. He took his cloak and let it hang on his shoulders. Sakura noticed that his hair was longer when looking at him from behind.

One hand rose up to let her fingertips touch her lips, and she frowned in confusion as she tasted something sweet on them. It didn't take long for her to discover that it was the grapefruit that Itachi had eaten. She flushed again.

He didn't seem to notice, and didn't even look at her as he walked straight to the door. He opened it, while Sakura still stood there looking dumbfounded at him. Itachi stopped and turned slightly, his head facing her as he looked at her with his deep eyes.

"You will leave tomorrow," he stated.

Sakura frowned and took one small step towards him with confusing written all over her face. "You're not… going to kill me?"

There was a short, but awkward pause. "There is no reason for me to kill you."

This was so weird. Why wouldn't he? Not that Sakura had a death wish but wasn't he supposed to be a bloodthirsty killing machine? Her eyes spotted the fruit on the table. And what kind of deadly person would bring an unimportant prisoner healthy nourishment? She certainly didn't see Kisame doing that. And Itachi…?

Itachi was about to walk away when a voice stopped him.

Sakura spoke almost in a whisper, "What happen to Sasuke?"

No answer. The Kunoichi narrowed her eyes and tried again.

"What happened to my team?"

Again, there was no answer. Sakura could only see his back, and it was clear that he wasn't going to move anytime soon, but Sakura wasn't finished. Her eyes softened.

"Why am I here?" She repeated the question that she asked a while ago, "What did you want?"

_Silence._ But this time Sakura could detect some movement.

"Nothing," Itachi said after a while and walked out, "It was Kisame who brought you here."

The door was near being closed so Sakura reacted quickly.

Her voice was demanding, but soft, "Where do I leave to?"

This time Itachi turned around to look at the pink-haired female with an expression that she couldn't understand. Sakura raised an eyebrow. _Why is he looking at me like that? _She was unaware that her cheeks were turning slightly red_._

"Kohona," and with that he closed the groaning door, and left the surprised Kunoichi alone.

_He's letting me go… home? _She thought, unaware that her fingertips were still touching her lips.

* * *

**A/N**

This was supposed to be a one-shot… doesn't really look like it huh? XD Yesh, I know Itachi is kind of ooc sorry...

Sorry if there were any errors.

Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it and review, Thank you.


End file.
